Surrender
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: She was Alexandra Brooklyn, she didn't break. Most of the time. It was very interesting that she liked staying with people with the ability to break her down.  Rewrite


**Wow! Do you guys remember this story? Well, I got to reading it again, and I decided to rewrite it and then just upload it all at once as a short short story. Well… you know my addiction with dark twisted endings, right? So here it goes, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Gratitude and Appreciation<p>

**When it falls apart and you're feeling lost**  
><strong>All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on<strong>  
><strong>Hold on, hold on<strong>

** -Hold On (Jonas Brothers)**

'I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed' I thought as they strolled towards me, grinning probably because they knew I would be theirs.

I closed my eyes slowly as they took me, grabbing me towards their ship. I dragged my feet behind me, knowing that once I open my eyes, I will still be here but not in paradise.

They searched my body, tearing my dress in the process. Gold necklaces, rings were taken from me. There were grunts of satisfaction from them as they counted the money.

"Are you done?" I whispered as I clutched my half-torn dress. Their heads snapped up. "What makes you think we're done? In fact, we're far from done."

I backed away as they continued towards me.

Tugging off my remaining dress, one held me closer to him, embracing me. I struggled against his strong hold, trying to break free of his ridiculously strong grip.

I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from crying and tried to stop my violent shaking.

Seeing this, thy laughed. The one holding me pulled the pins from hair, letting black hair flow down my back in curls. He turned me to him suddenly.

With having time to react, he kissed me on the lips.

His tongue forced me to open my mouth and let him in. I tried to push him away, and upon some sudden impulse, I bit his tongue.

Cursing, he pulled away from me and went to slap me. Fortunately, there was a loud gunshot.

Distracted, they all turned to see a ship coming towards us.

Racing to their posts, they pushed me down the cabin. And I heard the door lock. Enraged, I pounded on the door. "Help!"

But after what seemed a lifetime, there was no one.

I finally managed to push it open, just in time to see the ship on fire, about to explode. I braced myself for death just as someone pushed me out of the way in time.

We both crashed into the water, his arms wrapped around me as if to protect me from the impact of the crash.

Turning my head, I saw a man with black hair and a brown bandana wrapped around his head. No doubt he was a pirate too.

He pulled me onto the ship that went towards ours and I climbed on. Struggling to regain my posture, I stood up and squeezed the water out of my hair.

"What do you want from me? I have no gold or jewel, they were stolen by those you killed." I told him.

He smirked. "I already have them. As for you..." He trailed off and sized me up. "We'll see." He replied as he shoved some clothes into my hand.

Keeping my eyes on him, I walked down to the cabin to change my clothes.

"Where are you from? Why would a pretty lady like you be there in a ship full of pirates?" He asked, stepping closer to me. "I had no choice, I wasn't joining them on free will." I said quietly.

"Now what could you possibly want from the poor girl, Jack?" A guy with dark brown hair said.

"William Turner." Jack said without turning his head. "What makes you think I want anything from her?"

"Your actions suggests." He said as I felt him tug gently on my arm and lead me away. Once away from Jack, he turned me to look at him. "May I learn your name?" He asked.

"Alexandra Brooklyn." I answered, bowing my head. When I looked up, he was smiling. "Your actions remind me so much of Elizabeth." He said.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously. "Elizabeth was my old lover. I haven't found her after we lost her yet."

Immediately, my hand reached towards his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head and smiled sadly. "Its okay. I know we'll find her soon."

"Now tell me why you are here?" He pressed. "Your ship crashed a ship I was held hostage on. I am grateful, but I do not appreciate your captain's behavior." I told him.

He chuckled. "As soon as you'll realize he isn't as you see him. He can be quite charming."

I nodded. "I sure hope so. I wish luck upon you of finding Elizabeth." I gave him a friendly hug just as we heard a ship sailing towards us.

"Talking about me?" A feminine voice rang out as we turned. There was a lady with dirty blonde hair, pirate's clothes climbed aboard.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried as he ran towards her, hugging her.

I smiled and turned away to other places of the ship. Once again, I found Jack there.

"Let me lead you to my cabin, my lady. Your name is...?" He smiled. "Alexandra Brooklyn. And your cabin?" I asked teasingly, arching my eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I do not quite trust those idiots to keep their hands off you." One corner of my lips turned up. "And you can?" I asked.

He smirked. "And I did not say that." My eyes bore into his. "Would you rather me or them?" I smiled mysteriously and walked towards the cabin.

"Why, just now your manner changed completely." He commented. I smiled again. "It's called aftershock, my dear Jack." I answered. "Is it? Well, I'm glad it's over." He said, pinning me to the wall.

I looked up at him. He started to lean towards me and I put my hand on his chest, stopping him. "Not so fast." I whispered. He leaned forward to my ear. "Then how?"

I leaned back to whisper in his ear. "When you win over my heart."

I walked out of the room in satisfaction, knowing he is following me with his eyes.

It was kind of rare for me to act that way in front of men, but I guess since I won't be around women a lot, I wouldn't care.

"I will, love. Trust me on that." I heard his distant voice say.

The first thing after I woke up next morning, I leaned against the railings and thought about how my life was. I remember my godfather. I remember he was so kind to me when i lost my parents, how he cared for me all these years.

My eyelids dropped and I felt tears starting to escape and I watched them fall into the bottomless ocean.

Then I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"Why the tears, love?" He asked softly as he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I don't know. I kinda just miss my godparents and stuff." I replied, sniffing. I haven't cried for so long, I wasn't used to this, I didn't know I was crying.

"I'm sorry, love. If I wasn't being selfish, I would drop you off at the Port Royal. But I can't." He breathed. I nodded. "I understand. It's a grave danger to both you and every pirate on this ship." I said.

"Oh no, not that." He answered. "I will admit very honestly. I'm very afraid of losing you. I have no idea why, but ever since I saw you standing there in the middle of the ship, about to die, I have felt something I haven't felt for anyone for years."

I turned to him abruptly.

"What?" I whispered. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked teasingly. I smiled slightly while shaking my head. "No, I've figured it out already. I've figured the feeling I've had in my guts for so longs."

He flashed me a smile, a bright smile. I smiled back, charmed.

"I... is that the East India Trading Company ship?" Elizabeth asked, stuttering.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, a little annoyed. Jack reached around my shoulder and squeezed. "They are cheating, dirty liars." He answered. I frowned. "Okay..."

Some men from The East India Trading Company jumped on board and grabbed Jack. "The Lord wants to see an old friend." He declared. "The old friend does not want to see im." He said as he tried getting away.

He suceeded, but then they got hold of Elizabeth.

"I'll kill her then." Said one of the heads, presumbly.

"Go ahead. She's of no real importance to me." He shrugged and ran to the furthest placeon deck. Will tensed.

My eyes widened as they posed to pull the trigger. I mouthed 'no' to Jack and he shot a 'I'm helpless' look back to me. The head noticed this interaction and guessed I was of importance to Jack. He grabbed me and placed the pistol next to my temple.

I froze, but willing to take Jack's place.

A look of resignation crossed over his face as well as worry and he went willingly to them. "By the way Jack, I'm sure the Lord will be interested to know you found a new companion. We should bring her to see him." He smirked, set on making Jack angry.

"No!" He said so sharply that everybody jumped.

"You don't have a say over this, Jack. Actually, to make this fair, we'll make this a deal. If you let us bring the girl, we won't hurt you."

"That isn't much of a choice, isn't it?" I asked, laughing lightly saracastically. He smiled slyly and slapped me across the face. "Did we ask your opinion?" He said cruelly.

"No, but that does not mean I am not able to speak for myself." I said coldly. I saw a flash of anger in Jack's eyes as he struggled against the men. "Get your filthy hands off her!" He screamed.

"Since you think you have the ability to decide things yourself, let's ask you. Hurt Jack? Or bring you onboard?" He asked, smirking.

I smiled. This question was so stupid, and too easy to answer. "Take me, I don't mind for a conversation with your dear _Lord_." I emphasized on the last word. He smiled. "Fair enough." He said as he reached to take my hand.

I ducked. "One more deal. We walk in _ourselves_, and not by you dragging us in." I said firmly. "Done." He said again as they released Jack.

"Come on, Jack. You obviously knew this would happen, right? Now, just calmly okay?" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, holding his hand.

We walked into the cabin, seeing those guys with blonde wigs again.

"So _Captain _Jack Sparrow. We meet again." He said without looking up at us. Why did he sound so familiar?

"My Lord, we have brought Jack Sparrow's seemingly new companion."

"Interesting, I would love to meet her." He said as he looked up.

Suddenly, I understood why I knew his voice was familiar. His face paled as he saw my hand interwined with Jack.

I dropped it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Confrontation and Confessions<p>

**You know fairy tales don't come true**  
><strong>Not when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>Open up for the first time<strong>  
><strong>And you can bet that it's the last time<strong>

** -Sick Of You (Selena Gomez)**

"Alexandra?" He asked.

"Father?" I gasped as I took a step forward to him. He took me in his arms. "I had been worried sick about you, Alexandra!" He exclaimed. "I missed you so much. The night I disappeared, I was kidnapped by pirates." I told him.

He hugged me. "Don't put me throught that again. You had me worried you were dead." He said as he pulled away from me.

I turned around to look at Jack, who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Jack?" I asked softly. I went forwards to him. He backed away.

"Don't. Don't do that. I'm still me." I pleaded with him. He shook his head. "Your _his _daughter." He said. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean he's my godfather." I explained.

"You, Jack Sparrow, will die for kidnapping my goddaughter." He said sharply. "No!" I cried. "I mean, no he didn't kidnap me, father. It was another group of pirates, but Jack killed them. I think. What I know is he saved me from them though."

He narrowed his eyes and nodded to Jack. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow and I have business to discuss, I'll have the servants to bring you a clean dress and you'll be seen to a nice bath." I bowed my head and followed the servants.

Before I could go, he called me back.

"Why is there finger marks on your face?" He asked. I flushed. "Your men slapped her." Jack answered for me. Anger flashed in my father's eyes and he called the man who did it, screamed at him.

I retreated back into the bathroom and bathed, slipping into a clean dress.

"Where's Jack?" I asked Norrington. He bowed. I almost laughed. He only acted this way when my father was around. "Back on the _Pearl_, my lady." I frowned. "He didn't... wait for me?" I asked him, slightly upset.

"You will not go back on _The Black Pearl._" I heard my father say. "Why?" I demanded. "But what about Jack?"

"He will go on being _Captain _Jack Sparrow and you will continue being Lady Alexandra Brooklyn. Oh, and James has asked for my permission for his proposal to you." My father said, appearing at the top of the staircase.

"What?" I exclaimed. I never saw this coming.

"I would like to propose to you, Alex. I know you are not worthy of me but I really admire you and I would love to have you as a wife. Do you accept my proposal?" He asked hopefully, and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"I... I need time." I blurted out.

"I understand. I will wait for your answer." He said as he walked off. I buried my head into my hands. Father sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"That Jack Sparrow is not worthy of you, Alex. You will find out soon enough why I ask of you to stay away from him." He said. I sighed frustratedly. "But I love him father! Can you stay away from love, father?" I asked desperately.

"No. But you'll learn that you can avoid it, and then you will forget it." He said gently. I nodded like I knew what he was talking about. "Okay." He smiled. "I'll leave you to think about it."

I grabbed my sweater and went outside to think quietly.

Just then I heard movements.

"Who is that?" I demanded immdiately. There was no answer, and I just knew it was Jack. i kept quiet for a moment, studying the enviroment, I saw the _Black Pearl_ just across, and I was sure it was Jack.

"Jack?" I ased tentatively, knowing there will be no answer.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being Lord Beckett's daughter, and I'm sorry for not telling you. All situations put aside, I still love you a lot. But the thing is, I'm not sure if you do. Now..." I wiped a tear from my cheek and continued. "Now I don't know what to do."

"James Norrington proposed to me, Jack. I can't... I don't... I just can't marry him! I don't even love him. Alright, he's there when I want to talk and he's really a nice person and all that but... I don't love him that way. I love _you _that way.

"So if you... if you're really here, then I just want to ask you to take me away or something. Because if you don't... because if you don't, then I'll have to marry James. But I can't, and I must." I was almost crying hard by now.

"If you don't... I'll just try to be happy with James. Because I sure as hell can't escape by myself. Now I'm not sure if you're just in my head, or you really are here. You're not making a sound.

"Do you hate me so bad you can't even say it to my face? I don't know. I just... I'll just go." I shuffled back into my cabin.

Before I went, I heard something.

I think he was trying to tell me he was there.

But he didn't answer anyways. He didn't take me anyways. I made up my mind. I'll marry James. It will be a win win, won't it? My father will be happy, James will be happy, and Jack can move on.

And I'll be... unhappy.

The next morning I went to tell James.

"James, I've thought about it. I... I'm going to say yes." I said. I saw a smile break across his face, and he hugged me tightly. I tried to hug back with the same enthusiasm, but it wasn't working.

"That's amazing, Alex. I love you." He said. I nodded. I can't tell him I love you. How do I tell him I love him when I don't?

"Me too." I lied. He sighed. "I know you don't. You don't have to... pretend." My eyes widened and I opened my mouth. Nothing came out. "James, I... I love you. But just not that way. All you've been to me, is like a best friend."

He nodded. "I understand that. I'm just happy you said yes."

I nodded ackwardly. Now... now Jack and I will never be together. And I will never see Will or Elizabeth or Jack again.

That's the price. That's the price to trade for others to be happy. The price to unselfishness.

I wanted to walk around Port Royal, I was getting a little restless.

That's when I saw him. Jack.

He had two girls on each of his side, an arm draped over eah shoulder. He was smiling brightly, looking around. He saw me, then looked away.

I guess then he really saw me, because his head snapped up and he looked shocked.

I felt my hands curl into fists at each side, my heart ripping into shreds. But I knew it was perfectly right. I was getting married soon, he had every right to have a girlfriend.

Two, for his case.

I was still staring as James walked to me and slipped his arm around mine. "Come on, Alex." He urged, knowing who I was staring at.

Tearing my eyes away from him, I followed James lead back home.

He moved on. Without me.

For the next few weeks, it was like a dream.

Always, I would talk to Jack like he heard me. I don't know if I'm going out of my mind. Maybe that 'conversation' with him at night was not real. Maybe I'm not real.

There are too many possibilities of unreality.

I was just thinking about this when James had come home later than usual, drunk. "James? Where did you go? You've had so much to drink!" I exclaimed, catching him as he almost fell down.

"No. I've just had one or two rum. That's all." He answered, smilling like he was crazy.

No, we're not married yet, but we still live together. My father's idea. Trust him, trust him. I took off his jacket and hung it up. Suddenly, he turned around and kissed me.

"James, I..." I murmered. He kept going, arms wrapping around my waist.

He forced me to the bed and that's when it happened.

That was the night he took me, sober or not, knowingly or not.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Apologies<p>

**You tell me that you're sorry**  
><strong>Didn't think I'd turn around and say<strong>  
><strong>That it's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>

**-Apologize (Timbaland)**

I found myself in bed the next morning with James. My nightgown was ripped slightly, one of his arms wrapped possesively around my waist.

I couldn't help thinking, if he had planned this all along. If this was what he wanted.

And I realized that James was only drunk last night, I couldn't really blame him. Maybe I should blame myself for letting it happen.

As I tried to pull away without him knowing it, he awoke.

Glancing down at my nightdress, he realized what happened last night. "Alex, I'm... I'm..." He trailed off, speechless. But slowly, his face changed from shock to seriousness. "If you tell anyone, your father, your servants. I will personally make sure your life will not be pleasant." He said sternly, gripping my shoulders painfully.

I was frozen in place by his words. It wasn't him. "Who are you, and what have you done to James?" I said softly. His face did not soften. He did not answer.

"Are you... threatening me?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of at that moment. He stared at me. "I'd rather not put it that way."

"I take that as a yes. And meantime, I won't tell anyone." I promised. He let go of my shoulders, his whole body relaxed and I ran to the washroom in tears.

I never thought the only person I trusted, except my father, would do this to me. James would do this to me, he would threaten me.

Locking the door, I shakily stood in front of the mirror.

This did not lok right. I did not look like me. I looked broken. Alexandra Brooklyn did not look broken. Especially Alex. she never was broken.

But now, here she was.

I broke down on the edge of the bathtub, my face resting against it.

I thought abut how often I've been crying these few months, and that only made me cry even harder. I just stayed there by myself for a long time.

There was a knock on the door. "Alex?" James voice asked. "Are you okay in there? You've been there for nearly an hour now."

Only an hour? I'm planning to stay here forever.

I heard the door unlock and I sighed.

James rushed in, looking greifstricken. "Alex, I'm sorry. You understand though, right? I just can't let anyone know I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to, I had too much to drink... I'm so sorry."

He lifted me up and back into the room.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again, okay? I'm truly sorry." He said, loking so guilty that I felt guilty by looking at him. I nodded. "I... understand. I know... I just need to think, and I... need to have a bath." I said quietly as I walked into the washroom again, and shut the door.

He went in. "I'm staying here. I won't let you do any stupid things, Alexandra."

I accepted. What else could I do? Last night showed I was pretty incapable of defending myself. He could easily, very easily get his way again if he wanted to.

And now I was thinking about my best frind like this.

"I was thinking, since tomorrow is our wedding, do you want to try on some gowns today?" He feigned cheerfulness. "I assume they have it all planned out, James. The wedding will run very smoothly." I said, adding the word 'unfortunately' in my mind.

There was silence.

"You forgive me, don't you?" He asked finally.

There was a few moments of silence. "Yes, I do." I answered.

I was lying. I don't think I ever will.

James and I walked downstairs to get lunch.

I was spaced out all the time and I didn't know what I was doing or saying.

"Alexandra." I heard my father call. I turned to him suddenly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. He frowned. "What is with you lately? You've not been yourself."

"Nothing, I just keep worrying about the wedding, that's all." I lied. I looked over to James, who gave me an appreciative smile.

My father's while face relaxed. "So that's what's been bothering you lately." He stated. I nodded. He broke into a smile. "Don't worry, I have everything planned out."

I faked a smile.

Tonight, I went out to the balcony, and I tried to hear if Jack was here. When I heard movement, I spoke again.

"Hello Jack. Are you here? I'm getting married tomorrow, I just keep hoping you would come, but you didn't. When I saw you out with those girls, you were almost like you didn't care.

"Yesterday, something happened." I paused. I wouldn't tell him, because James said he would 'personally make sure my life won't be pleasant'. Which is pretty easy.

And besides, I don't want James to lose his job either.

I looked down, to see that I tore my nightdress.

"I won't tell you, because I'm afraid that even when you've moved on, you'd still get angry. But I'm really lost now, because I don't who everyone is."

"So... do me a favor and try to stay away from father's men. I'm scared of what might happen if you do. And don't try to some to my wedding tomorrow."

"Bye Jack." I said as I went back to my room.

James had went for a separate room, insisting on giving me space to myself. I was appreciative for that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Speak Now<p>

**I hear the preacher say**  
><strong>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<strong>

**-Speak Now (Taylor Swift)**

I looked myself in the mirror.

I looked beautiful, but my eyes looked distant and sad. My dress was the most beautiful dress even I had seen, but it was not pure anymore.

I took one last look at my reflection before walking off to the carriage that was going to carry me to the wedding place. On the way, I saw Jack being arrested.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to get out of the carriage but they held me back.

As soon as I went there, I blurted out that I had to save Jack. My father looked grim and they glanced at each other. "What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Alex, I don't want to do this." James said softly to me. "What? What are...?" My question was cut off by James' hand over my mouth.

"Forget about Jack, he's going to die anyways. I just want to have a good life with you." James whispered next to my ear. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll look after you though." He said apologetically. Slowly, he uncovered my mouth and I started to cry.

"And you're just going to let him do this to me?" I asked my father. He nodded sadly. "It's for the best, Alexandra."

"I'm sorry." James said.

He left me alone there and the servants went to fix my makeup. They shoved me out there because I had to walk the halls.

I walked like they told me to. I had no choice.

"James Norrington, do you take Alexandra Beckett Brooklyn to be your wife?" The preacher said. "Yes, I do." Was his answer.

"Alexandra Beckett Brooklyn, do you take James Norrington to be your husband?" The preacher asked me. I opened my mouth, and closed it again.

I felt James' hand tightly grasp mine. I could feel his urgency.

"I-"

_He's not here, Alexandra. Jack Sparrow won't come._

"Yes."

Cheers erupted in the hall. James smiled widely, he was happy. My father smiled, he was happy. Everyone in the crowd smiled, they were happy.

But for me, unhappiness started now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Maybe reviews? Thanks!<strong>


End file.
